


The Note

by Boom_Chris



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Valentine's Day, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade really likes Peter but is too nervous to say anything. It's Valentine's Day and the perfect opportunity to ask him out. He's still unable to say anything so instead he writes a note for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I hope you like it.

It was Valentine's Day. Normally, Wade wouldn't give a shit. He would treat it like every other day and glare at all of the happy couples, but this year was different. This year he sat next to Peter Parker.

Wade always knew he was into guys. He would openly check them out. He even dated a few before, but everything was different with Peter.

Peter Parker was a gorgeous, shy, nerdy looking guy. He had amazing messy brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a smile that warmed Wade’s heart. He was basically perfect in Wade’s eyes.

He was perfect and Wade didn’t know how to handle that. Everytime he attempted to talk to Peter, he would freeze up. Peter probably thought he was freak. And he was nowhere near as attractive as Peter anyway.

That’s why Wade’s never asked him out. But here he was, on Valentine's Day, sitting next to the gorgeous man, practically begging himself to go say something.

Wade tried to whisper his name, but nothing came out. He cursed at himself in his head.

‘You idiot! It's Valentine's Day! You gotta say something to him!’

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He knew he'd never be able to talk to Peter. He was just too damn nervous all the time.

Suddenly, Wade got an idea. He quickly sat up and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. He picked up the pen on his desk and wrote out a note for Peter.

‘I’m such a genius!’ He thought. ‘This way I can ask him and not actually have to talk to him! Perfect!’

He looked at his note to make sure it was perfect.

_Will you go out with me?_  
_[ ] Yes_  
_[ ] No_  
_[ ] I’m thinking about it_  
_[ ] I would but I can't because ________  
_[ ] Never speak to me again_

Wade was really hoping that he'd say yes, or at least let him down easy.

Wade glanced over at Peter who was listening to the teacher give a lecture. Wade folded the note and slid it onto Peter’s desk. He quickly looked towards the teacher and watched Peter out of the corner of his eye.

Peter looked down at his desk. There was a piece of paper sitting there. He picked it up and looked over to Wade Wilson. He must've put the note on Peter’s desk.

Peter had liked Wade for a while, but never had the guts to tell him. It's not like he and Wade ever really talked, except for the few times Wade tried to start a conversation with him. Peter found it amusing that Wade was nervous around him, but he always assumed that Wade was nervous around everyone. He didn't think that Wade actually liked him back.

Peter looked back at the note, not knowing what to expect. He opened and read it.

_Will you go out with me?_  
_[ ] Yes_  
_[ ] No_  
_[ ] I’m thinking about it_  
_[ ] I would but I can't because ________  
_[ ] Never speak to me again_

He wanted to laugh at the last choice. He grabbed his pen and drew an ‘X’ in the right box. He put his pen down and folded the note again. He slid it back onto Wade’s desk before smiling and looking back at the teacher.

Wade quickly grabbed the note, his heart beating faster. He had no idea what to expect. He almost didn't want to open it.

He glanced over at Peter. He was smiling.

‘That's a good sign right?’

Wade quickly opened the note and his heart skipped a beat.

_Will you go out with me?_  
_[X] Yes_  
_[ ] No_  
_[ ] I’m thinking about it_  
_[ ] I would but I can't because ________  
_[ ] Never speak to me again_

Wade stood up and shouted, “Yes!”

Everyone in the classroom looked at him, including Peter who was blushing.

The teacher looked annoyed and told Wade to sit down. Wade just ignored him.

“I have a date with Peter Parker! Peter fucking Parker!”

Peter could only blushed and smile towards Wade while the class stared at them both.

“Either shut up and sit down Wil-” the teacher tried to tell him but the bell rung mid sentence.

Peter quickly grabbed things before walking over to Wade who was still freaking out.

“Hey you,” Peter started, “come with me.”

Wade was silent once again. Peter chuckled and grabbed his hand.

“This date thing isn’t gonna work if you don't talk to me,” Peter teased with a smirk.

Wade stood there blushing, trying to make himself say something.

“Y-y-you're cute,” he stuttered.

They both blushed. Peter shook his head.

“Thank you. Now let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](https://boom-its-chris.tumblr.com/) for updates and more!


End file.
